


~ 𝕡 𝕣 𝕠 𝕓 𝕝 𝕖 𝕞 𝕒 𝕥 𝕚 𝕔 - 𝕠 𝕟 𝕖 𝕤 𝕙 𝕠 𝕥 𝕤 ~

by rxwan_vxbez



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: Multi, You looked for this, a few may be out of my own head or friends, god help me finish my oneshots, i made my own tags so.., sexual assault i guess, there is attempted rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxwan_vxbez/pseuds/rxwan_vxbez
Summary: |:| All minors are 19/20! I have a request book if you would like to make a request, it's currently closed! Sorry I'll change it when it's open! |:|
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	1. ~ y o u ' r e s a f e ~ {Techno/Tommy}

**Author's Note:**

> Um so Phil attempts to rape/sexually assault so that's the tw! Though it isn't real rape because I can't write that! This was request by: Problematic_On_Main! Thanks for the idea, if you don't want your name in the request just ask and I'll remove it! 
> 
> Also Tommy viewed Wilbur as a brother but they aren't blood, so this isn't Phil trying to rape his son!

Today was supposed to be an average day. Well for this group of terrorists. Dream and Tommy made up for the time, both wanting revenge on L’manburg. 

\-----------------------------------

Can you blame them? Well  _ Tommy’s  _ reason at least.

He remembers it just like it’s happening in the moment, 

“The discs we’re worth more than you ever were!”

Everything froze nobody moved, gasps were heard from different directions,

“I-I, You know what  _ No!  _ Tubbo I don’t care about L’manburg no more! I hope it burns!” Tears stream down Tubbo’s eyes, tears pricking his own eyes.

“Do you know the pain I went through? Because of that stupid country! I created it yet you all exiled me! You're acting like  _ Schlatt _ ! Don’t you realize that!?”

He heard a whisper,

“Well, You’re-You’re acting like Wilbur…” That was Tommy’s last straw, from the mention of his  _ dead  _ brother.

“Yea? And he was doing a damn good thing blowing up that fuckin’ hell hole.” The short statement shocked everyone. The TommyInnit not caring for his country?

Tubbo gasped, as did many others. But intense fear rushed to everyone watching the situation unfold. Tommy’s eyes were filled with anger, he looked ready to  _ Strike _ . To  _ Kill.  _

Bloody Dream and Techno we’re shocked, seeing Tommy in a new light, they pass glances and smirks are evident on their faces.

Then it happened Tommy rushed towards Tubbo,  _ Axe of Peace _ in his hand. He sliced Tubbo’s chest. Blood coming from his chest. Everybody backed up, shocked and scared. 

“Fuckin’ I wasn’t gonna help destory L’manburg, but you know what!? I can’t wait to watch it _burn_! Knowing I did that! Maybe now Tubbo, Me and you can live up the legacy of **_Schlatt and Wilbur!_** ” He laughed like a psycho, just like _Wilbur_ , _Dream._ _Techno_ when his _voices_ take control.

“But instead of dying of a heart attack, I’ll make sure you die to my hands.  _ Schlatt. _ ”

Tommy made sure to emphasize Schlatt. Looking at Tubbo with a smirk.

“Tom-Tommy…” Tubbo whimpered. 

“You know where I’ll be Techno.” Tommy walks past the group and heads to the portal.

“I will Tommy, I will.” Techno responds with a smirk still present on his face. He looks towards Dream,

“You know where to go?”

“I do.” He responds

“Good, but try anything with Tommy and I swear i’ll-” Dream cuts him off,

“I know, I know, but now that he’s working with us I have no reason to.” The smirk is obviously present under his mask.

“Alright, well then I’m off-” He walks towards Tubbo and kicks him to the floor. “And you did this to yourself, and  _ your country. _ ”

He leaves and enters the portal.

\-----------------------------------

Despite Tommy’s attitude and confidence back then, when he returned home with Techno he had to resist his tears. Yes he was angry and upset and tired with L’manburgs shit. 

But it hurt saying those things to Tubbo, everybody. He wanted to give him a hug and say he’s sorry, but he couldn’t leave Techno, the man fought and protected him. 

And Tommy has betrayed him before, he wasn’t going to do it again. He really fucking regrets making that country, the discs even, maybe they’d all be happy.

Maybe after they’ll get over it, maybe not, but at least he has Techno. Ranboo, Phil,  _ Dream  _ too he supposes.

\-----------------------------------

Today was supposed to be an average day. Well for this group of terrorists. Dream had gone out doing whatever. Ranboo went back to L’manburg to get his stuff.

Phil was building a little shack for the hybrid. Purpled helping in secret not wanting anyone to know, he loved his boyfriend more than anything. He would be willing to risk it all for him.

Techno was working with his potatoes, tending to them giving water to the potatoes that needed extra. Tommy was left alone in the house just chilling in his room, he had no tasks.

Phil made sure to finish early. For  _ reasons _ . Most people, Okay anybody with brain cells would be disgusted with his reasons. Just Tommy was so pretty, his sky blue eyes, his gorgeous blond hair.

He would just hump against him just to get off. Hell Tommy may enjoy it. He may not but he wouldn’t tell. Dream wouldn’t care, Ranboo was away, Techno would believe Phil over Tommy and day of the week.

Yes, they got close,  _ super close.  _ But Phil was techno’s best friend; he was like his father. Wilbur was his biological son, yes, but Techno came into his life and became one of his sons.

So it didn’t matter what Tommy said, Techno will believe  _ him _ .

So he climbs into Tommy’s little room under the house. Ready to make his  _ dream  _ a reality.

“Hey there Tommy! What ya doing?” He made sure to sound his usual way, hiding his excitement.

“Oh, Hey Phil,” He said with a smile unaware of the man's plan.

“Nothing much! did you finish Ranboo’s house?” 

“Yea, it was a small one, plus Purp helped so it was easier-” He continues on with,

“But hey I wanna check  _ something  _ real quick…” That confused Tommy,

“Um, Ok… What?” Tommy asked with visible confusion keeping his guard up subtly. Yes Phil was on their side, but he really only trusted Techno.

“Stand up and come here please.” 

So Tommy got up and headed towards the older man.

“Um ok what now-” Then Tommy was pushed against a wall.

_ “What The Hell!?”  _ The blond shouted confused as to what the fuck is happening.

“Shh, It’s okay I just wanna do a little something…”

Then he feels a hand slither up his chest and goes to his nipples and pinch, then a leg between his thighs, touching  _ there. _

Now he knows what's happening, Phil’s harassing him. 

_ Sexually harassing him. _

“Wait-Wait! Phil stop why the fuck are you doing this!?”

“Shh, Shh it’s okay. And Tommy you know why… You're so pretty, Don’t act like you don’t know that. Anybody would wanna use you…”

_ Tommy felt fucking disgusting, this whole thing was disgusting. _

“No Phil, Shut the fuck up- Stop!” He tries pushing the older man but he’s too strong, too big for him to push.

“ _ Tommy. _ Shh, it’s okay, you’ll feel good  _ I swear. _ ” The fuck!? Feel good? As if!

“No Phil- No Stop!”

Then a hand goes down and slides his pants down just a bit, then going towards his underwear.

Phil palmed the scared boy, going to take off the remaining thing keeping Tommy  _ safe-  _ He was so _ close  _ then-

_ “What The Fuck Is Going On!?” _

\-----------------------------------

Techno finished farming his potatoes earlier than expected. Since the winter has been a bit harsher than usual the potatoes grow slower. So he only had to take care of a few.

He went inside, it was oddly quiet, when he looked towards Ranboo’s little shack, He saw no one there. It was a little weird that Phil finished so quickly. And now that he thinks about it, it’s oddly quiet.

He knew Tommy was alone and Phil wasn’t at Ranboo’s area, so he had to be here. But where? Then he heard something he didn’t want to believe he heard.

_ “Wait-Wait! Phil Stop! Why the fuck are you doing this?” _

Was Phil attacking Tommy? No he wouldn’t… 

Would he?

He swears he never had run faster in his life to get down to Tommy. He cared for the boy. _ A lot. _ He denies the feelings but he knows they are there.   
  


But when he gets down, what he sees  _ disgusts  _ him.

\-----------------------------------

_ “What The Fuck Is Going On!?” _

Techno was disgusted and disturbed seeing Phil press Tommy against the wall. A hand up his shirt, his pants down, a hand reaching to take off his briefs.

He was gonna fucking kill Phil. But he felt betrayed, upset, someone he trusted so much, went for a 19 year old boy!? When the said man was 36! He was fucking a whirl wind of emotions.

“Techno! Techno Help!” Tommy screamed at him. Phil stood there shocked. Tommy noticed and pushed him off and ran towards Techno.

Halfway Techno met him and grabbed Tommy and put him behind, his arms out to keep him away from the older man.

“I-I Techno…” Phil was at a lost of words,

_ “Get Out.” _

“Wh-What…?” Phil was shocked to say the least,

_ “I Said Get The Fuck Out!”  _ Techno was ready to fucking kill this man if he didn’t leave in the next second.

“I- What Techno-” Phil was cut off, he was pushed to a wall and felt a sword pushed to his neck. His eyes blew wide when he looked at Techno, he looked ready to kill.

“You seriously think I’d let you stay here after I just caught you doing that!” Techno was so angry he was resisting the urge to slice Phil’s head off.

“I trusted you! And you go off and do that! You know I care about Tommy a fuckin’ lot and I promised him I’d keep him safe-” He took a breath,

_ “And That Includes Keeping Him Safe From You.” _

Then Phil was gone and in the chat,

**_Philza Was Killed By TechnoBlade_ **

“Tech-Techno…” He felt arms around his waist and a head in his back, he quickly turned around and hugged the younger boy back.

“Oh My God… Tommy what the hell happened!?”

Tommy couldn’t respond and shoved his face into Techno’s chest, reaching around to grab his cape and knead the soft scarlet silk.

“Ph-Phil just came do-down here and-and just-” He couldn't finish, tears streaming down his face, puffy red eyes. Techno felt terrible.

“Shh, I swear you're safe now I won’t let him near you ever again. I promise.” Techno gave a little kiss to Tommy’s forehead. 

Now nobody knew the pair were dating, well at least they think they are, never fully made it official. 

It was regular training and then the tension between them broke and they were kissing. They never said anything in case someone tried using it against them. 

But they loved each other and were gonna keep each other safe no matter what, it’s a main reason Tommy didn’t leave Techno. That and betrayal stings like a bitch so.

“Okay-” Tommy hiccupped “Can we go bac-back to your room and cudd-cuddle, please?” 

Techno’s heart melted just a  _ bit _ . Okay  _ way more  _ then a bit but, details.

“Ya, Course Tommy.” So that's what they did. They went to Techno’s room and cuddled.

Techno peppered kiss after kiss on Tommy’s face giving him love and practically worshipping him. Trying to make him forget the disgusting things that have happened recently.

It works for the time and over the future they may have to work on it again.

But at least they have each other. They know there safe through everything to come.


	2. ~ i ' m h e r e ~ {Dream/Tommy}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request by anonymous! If they would like their account named used, I will put it. 
> 
> |:| This story is Alpha Dream/Omega Tommy, Another Alpha tried flirting with Tommy and shit, Dream found them and took Tommy away, there is minor smut at the end! Also side ships of Purpled/Ranboo and minor Fundy/Tubbo. |:|
> 
> Also sorry for not posting I've been busy and trying to make my stories good! So that's why this story is so long! Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night! I hope you like the story! Also the smut is at the end and you can skip it if your just here for fluff and over protective Dream! Also Tommy likes that Dream is so possessive and he doesn't mind, I just felt like putting this incase you thought Dream was to possessive!

It was an average day in the Dream Smp. Tommy was currently in his house. His boyfriend left earlier today to go do something with his friends. 

Now Tommy and Dream are almost always together, But his alpha has other friends. And as much as he loves hanging out with Sapnap and committing arson. He can be _tiring_. 

He decides to go out and get some boring ass tasks done. You know, getting groceries, _boring_ , cleaning up, _boring_. You know the everyday task people despise. 

When he finishes up with everything he decides to text Purpled and Ranboo if he can hang with them. He does it in a group chat with Tubbo in case he wants to come with them. 

They’ve all gotten close, especially after Ranboo and Purpled started dating. It’s fun to tease them.

_bigman: hey pricks think we can do something today like a group outing or whatever the fuck??_

_color: um yea me and Ran are free_

_tallmf: ye wanna get lunch?_

_bigman: sure, hey tubs can you come too??_

_beeboi: sure at like 1 or 2 if ya want, me and fundy are out shopping_

_color: okay cool that works for us_

_tallmf: yes sir_

_bigman: ight usual place??_

_color: duh_

_tallmf: yes i’m in the mood for sushi_

_beeboi: sureeee_

_bigman: k see ya shits ltr <3 _

After everybody responded with ‘byes’ and ‘see ya ltr’ he got off and went to take a shower and get ready. He decided on wearing a black and white striped sweater with washed out jeans and some plain white sneakers.

{ Tommy's Outfit :) }

He finished up. He grabbed his phone, wallet, house keys and went off. It was about 12:50 when he got a ding from his phone,

_beeboi: are you all able to go at 1:30??_

_color: yea me and Ran can_

_bigman: same here_

He got another ding from a different contact,

_loml: heyyy i’m heading home, sap left me for gogy and karl :(_

_bby: course he did he’s sap an a tier simp_

_loml: pff- true_

_bby: but you're a bigger simp ;)_

_loml: i- well i’m ur simp~_

_bby: no never do ‘~’ tht again_

_bby: like i am disgusted, revoleted, offended beyond fuckin’ belief that you tought it was ok for u to do tht_

_loml: … hEaRt bEeN bRoKe sO mAnY tImEs_

_bby: stfu_

_loml: ight thts just mean_

_bby: i- whatever but like wanna get lunch with me and some friends??_

_loml: Purp, Ran, and Tubs right??_

_bby: duh_

_loml: usual place??_

_bby: yupppp_

_loml: sure i could eat_

_bby: ok one sec_

He texts the group chat but while he was texting Dream he was missing on _fuckin chaos._

_beeboi: hey quick question Ran_

_tallmf: hmm?_

_beeboi: what are purps kinks??_

_color: i- sir??_

_tallmf: ummm child anyways_

_beeboi: bitch_

_tallmf: what did he sayyyy??_

_bigman: tf i left for 2 fucking minutes and i come back to tubs asking for purps kinks??_

_beeboi: i'm a different breed ^3^_

_color: no shit sherlock_

_bigman: i cant- anywho can dream come??_

_tallmf: for sure the more the merrier_

_color: yea just be careful tubs gonna ask for ur kinks_

_beeboi: damn straight_

_color: ur not even straight ._._

_beeboi: nO sHiT sHeRlOcK_

_color: …_

_bigman: um don't ask for his kinks pls like he would actually tell u_

_tallmf: sdvhbvbeohvbeov_

_color: um sir-_

_beeboi: oh yes im gonna humiliate u :)_

_bigman: no njvbuivb_

_bigman: he doesn't even have many kinks…_

_beeboi: hard to believe -3-_

_tallmf: ye no offense but the alpha u chose is very..._

_color: possessive and like he has to have a whole lot of kinks sorry tom <3 _

_bigman: i- stfu were heading to the restaurant now_

_beeboi: ight see ya there ^3^_

_color: see ya bishs soon_

_tallmf: :]_

_bigman: great he saw the messages now he's making fun of me :(_

_beeboi: oop-_

_\--------------------------------------------_

They all made it to the restaurant Dream and Tommy getting there first asking for a table. It was 1:15, they got there early to get a table big enough for everybody coming. 

“So what was the whole thing for Tubbo asking for kinks? Hmm?” Tommy instantly turned red, hiding his face from his smirking lover. 

Dream took his mask off earlier, he’s comfortable with showing Tommy his face and a few others of the Smp.

“I-I don’t know! He asked Purp and Ran, and then it was pointed to us…” Dream hums at him.

“Well if he really wants to know I’ll be sure to tell him, I mean _humiliation is_ _a kink_ of yours, right little Omega?” Tommy’s face felt hot, Dream's smirk grew looking at his Omegas state.

Tommy felt aroused, as much as he loves the feeling there in a _public_ restaurant so he uses something he knows Dream adores. It might get him to leave him alone.

“Al-Alpha… Please stop, wait till we get home-” He makes sure to whisper “Please!” Then he whines out, not loud enough for them to draw attention.

He saw Dream's face grow red and see the shine in his eyes and he knew he got what he wanted. He felt his own smirk come on his face.

_Dream loves being called Alpha. And Begging._

_“I-I fine, you win this time, but don’t think you're safe, my little Omega…”_ He whispered it in the blond’s ear and grabbed his waist.

Tommy turned away pretending to check the time, he felt Dream’s head on his shoulder so he put his head on top of his.

“It’s 1:25, they’ll be here soon.” Dream hums in acknowledgement.

“Mmh Okay…” 

“You tired?” He started nuzzling Dream’s head,

“A little…” Then they were interrupted.

“Oh my fuckin’ god! I shouldn’t have come if I was gonna third wheel!” They heard Tubbo whine.

“You mean fifth wheel?” Then Ranboo showed up behind him with his hand around Purpled's waist, the Omega letting off a pleased scent with his Alphas action.

“Oh for fucks sake! I should’ve brought Fundy!” He whines again.

“That's on you, so shut up and sit.” Tommy responds.

“I- This is bullshit.” They all laugh at him. Tubbo goes in on the booth sitting near the window. Then Purpled goes in with Ranboo sitting on the edge of the booth.

“Why didn’t you bring Fundy?” Dream asked,

“He said he was tired, plus he ate before we went to the mall.” Tubbo replied looking at the menu.

“Oh that sucks, but hey at least you get to make fun of Dream and Ranboo for being simps!” Purpled laugh, Tommy and Tubbo joining in, their Alphas responding with ‘No!’ and ‘What the fuck?’

Then a waiter came by already knowing what the group wanted since they were regulars. The lady brought their drinks and asked if it was their usual orders or if they wanted to try something new.

They all said they wanted their regulars and the lady went back to the kitchen, to tell the chefs what they wanted. The table all laughed and were talking about random things.

“Wait-Wait so you're saying the _emotionless, cold blooded, ruthless Technoblade_ , your dear older brother! Has a ‘Sir’ kink!?” Tubbo asked in disbelief.

“Yes he does!” Tommy declares. He made a deal with Tubbo if he tells him his brother’s kinks he’d leave him alone.

“Well he isn’t the only one-” The table looks at Tommy once more, “Wilbur has a master kink, my sources are Schlatt!” The table is silent, then Dream and Ranboo burst out laughing followed by everyone else.

“Why- Why am I not surpri-surprised!?” Purpled asked tears in his eyes.

“Well I understand those two seem kinky as fuck, but like a master kink? Damn Wilburs kinda weird.” Dream responded with, Tommy laughing and supplies,

“He’s my brother, the fuck are you expecting?”

“He isn’t wrong!” Tubbo says followed by a

“No he is not!” From Ranboo. They all finished laughing just at the time they got served their food. Ranboo with his sushi, Tubbo with his pork ramen, Purpled with his cold soba, Dream with his tonkatsu, And Tommy with his sashimi and rice.

Mind it this was a Japanese restaurant from someone outside of the Smp who stumbled upon them and they were grateful for it. Their food was absolutely delicious!

They all ate and talked about random things. Though the conversation turned to who TechnoBlades mated too. Because yes they were all close to Tommy’s brothers, though they found out who.

“No- Wait, who is he mated too, like I'm his bestie yet I don’t know!” Dream said Ranboo replying with,

“Firstly no, that's me-” Dream glared playfully at him “Second, I don’t know either, you obviously know so who!?”

They all look at him,

“ _Quackity_ my friends!” He says,

“What!?” Tubbo asks in shock.

“Didn’t they try and kill each other!?” Purpled asks, confused.

“Yes, but they made up, plus personally I think it was just sexual tension that they broke-” They look at him, “And it’s adorable seeing him all soft for Quackity!” They all have shock on their faces, even Dream.

“Wait like the sexual tension you and Dream had?” Tubbo says smugly,

“No-No Shut the hell up!” Tommy responds flustered.

“No, you're correct Tubbo the tension between those two was terrible!” Ranboo responds with,

“Exactly!” Purpled declares,

“You're absolutely correct!” Dream says looking at his flustered mate with a smug face.

“I hate all of you!” Tommy states. 

“Ok sure Jan” _Fuckin’ Tubbo!_ They all burst out laughing and Tommy chuckles along as well.

“Alright enough about me and my brother’s sex life, I’m hungry ya’ shits!”

_\--------------------------------------------_

After finishing their food, Tubbo left a little earlier heading home, Purpled and Ranboo stuck by for a little all of them going for a walk. There was a beautiful river to walk along behind the restaurant.

After a while the couple left and it was just Dream and Tommy walking hand in hand down a street. They were talking about random things then Dream had a very sudden urge to use the restroom.

“Hey I’ll be right back I need to go to the bathroom.” The dirty blond said looking around,

“Huh? Oh okay there one in that store over there!” Tommy said pointing at the said store.

“I’ll hurry.” The older said leaving with a kiss to the younger’s hair.

Tommy decided he would just go and stand against a wall near the store and played some random ass games he had on his phone to pass the time. He felt someone approaching him and he looked up to speak to the figure.

“Oh that was quick-” He looked up with a smile realizing that wasn’t his Alpha.

No it was a random Alpha.

“Oh Sorry… Thought you were someone else.” The other just looks at him and smiles,

“Oh it's fine but what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here on your own? It’s late, lots of dangerous things could be out…” The random stranger looks at him with a smile that puts him on edge.

“First, please don’t call me a _pretty little thing-_ ” he stands up fully, “Second, _I’m not alone_ , _My mate_ is in the restroom-” he steps away from the man, “Third, _leave me the fuck alone._ ”

The alpha growls at him and his smile turns to a frown, he grabs his arm with a tight grip.

“Hasn’t anyone taught you how to treat an Alpha, you're just a little Omega, only needed for breeding and taking care of Alphas. Learn your place!” The Alpha pulls him closer using a loud voice to try and get Tommy to submit.

“No! Omegas have more freedom now! It’s 2021 get over it! Now let me go, I already have an Alpha!” The Alpha was shocked that Tommy would push him away and not submit.

“Well he obviously isn’t a good one if you treat Alphas like this! Let me show you what a real Alpha is.” The asshole had a sadistic smirk that unsettled the blond out of nowhere the man grabbed him and pushed him up against a wall.

“ _Stop! Fuckin’ Stop!_ I said I have an Alpha!” All he could think was,

‘Alpha, Where's my Alpha? Alpha save me, Help!’ And thank whatever fucking god or shit was out there. Because right in the moment when the shithead started going towards Tommy’s scent gland, someone threw him off.

_"The Fuck You Think Your Doing To_ **_My Omega?_ ** _” Finally…_

“Alp-Alpha!” He instantly ran and wrapped his arms around the others waist. The Alpha instantly responded back by holding him, yet still looking at the other Alpha.

“Hey baby… Can you let go please? I swear I’ll hold you when I’m done with _him”_

Now Tommy would never admit how he personally found that really hot knowing what Dream was gonna do to the other. And honestly he couldn’t feel bad for that shithead. He lets go and backs up.

Dream went to the other Alpha on the ground and lifted him up by his collar,

“Now listen here jackass. That is _My Mate, My Omega,_ You do know it’s really fuckin’ rude to touch a claimed Omega. Especially when it’s **_My Omega.”_ **

The other Alpha has pure shock on his face when he realizes who Tommy’s Alpha was. Now nearly everyone on the Smp knows, if you mess with Tommy you're gonna have a very pissed Dream on you in an instant.

Everybody knows Dreams possessive over Tommy, really anything he considers his. But Tommy was his everything so he sure as hell was willing to fight a bitch over him. And Tommy and their friends found it adorable and loved to tease them about it. They don’t mind.

“I-I Wait! Don’t hurt me I’m sorry!” The Alpha cried in desperation. Dream preceding to scoff,

“Your sorry? As you fucking should be-” He paused and gave a glare to to the other 

“But, touch Tommy again and _I swear you're dead.”_

The other visibly shivered and nodded quickly after, it looked like his damn head would fly off. Dream let the man go with a push and a growl, said man running off in an instant.

“Dream…” As soon as the Alpha heard his name call with a whimper from his mate. He visibly softened and turned around giving a hug to his baby.

“Hey… Shh… I’m here, I'm not leaving alright?” The Alpha whispered and promised, giving nuzzles to the others head giving kisses as he went down to his neck. Nuzzling the scent glands getting hit with a familiar scent of roses and green apples.

“You wanna head home baby? I can give you some cuddles, does that sound nice?” He bit at the scent gland giving it little licks to soothe the bite. 

“Mmh, Yes please…” Tommy went in to his Alphas scent glands and nuzzled it, getting hit with pine and a faint smell of the ocean. It brought him familiar comfort. Dream picked Tommy up, the blond wrapping his legs around his mate’s waist.

Once they got home Dream locked the door rushing up the stairs to their room. Once entering, setting down Tommy on the bed and going on top of him. It settled his possessiveness having him closed in.

He lifted up though so he could get a look at Tommy's head. Leading his head into a much wanted kiss, it started gentle and sweet. Quickly turning into a passionate and lustful kiss. Dream biting the younger’s lips to slip a tongue in.

He tasted and felt around the familiar warm cavern. Pride filled hearing his mates whines and whimpers. Though the need for oxygen stopped their kiss. Dream decided to head down to Tommy’s neck and bite and kiss and lick around.

The Omega letting out moans and whimpers filled the room. Tommy enjoys this, having him forget for a moment what happened earlier. His jeans suddenly felt too tight. He whimpered and cried wanting to resolve his _issue._

_**{ Smut starts here! Just a warning :) }** _

“ _Oh,_ Damn Toms, getting hard just from that? That’s really fuckin’ cute ya’ know…” Dream went down and palmed the boy, pressing harder every second.

“ _Ah~ Mmh… Alpha, Please…”_ He whined out hoping to get something. Anything really. His prayers were answered when he felt Dream unbutton his jeans and slip a hand in, rubbing over his boxers, right on his tip.

“ _Mmh Alpha Please-_ ” His please cut short when Dream shoved a hand in his boxers and grabbed his dick giving a firm squeeze. A pleasured cry being ripped from his throat.

“Good boy…” The praise added to the pleasure, praise being a kink for him. 

_{Don’t Fuckin’ Tell Tubbo, Please}_

Dream continued stroking, giving a firm pump and every other a gentle squeeze. Tommy felt a familiar heat ready to burst in his stomach.

_“I-I, Alpha gonna-”_ He was cut off “Go ahead, do it, cum for me…” That sent him over the edge.

He came with a cry of the Alpha’s name. He fell back in the bed looking up to the older. He saw Dream licking the cum off his hand. He felt his face heat up more, covering his face as he saw the smirk on the others face.

He felt Dream on top of him again. Though he noticed the older was hard he felt it against his thigh, he wanted his Alpha to feel good too.

“Dr-Dream what about you?” The older smiled down at him,

“I’m fine I can deal with it later.” He gave a reassuring smile, though Tommy still wanted to do something.

“Yo-You can hump against my thigh…” He felt a flush present on his face once more.

“Aw, What a sweet Omega I have…” He nuzzled his head. Tommy felt him hump against his leg at the same time, slowly moving his hips to help his lover.

_“Mmh,_ Such a good boy, helping me get off.” He nodded and kept doing his slow movements.

“Good boy, Your gonna make me cum-” After the sentence was out he felt the sticky residue on his leg.

“Thank you…” He nuzzled into the blond hair again, giving a little kiss and holding Tommy in his arms. Tommy’s Omega ecstatic at the touch.

“Mmh Thank you Alpha…” He remembered a nuzzle in his neck before blacking out. _Safe. Contented. Warm. Loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Love you, more stories coming soon! -3-

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day/night ^3^ Make sure to drink or eat something! :)


End file.
